fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shurui
'''Shurui(種類 Shurui) is the 9th Demon General in Bailong's Legion and possibly the only female Demon General. As one of the grandchildren of the Pyro Dragon King Bailong, Shurui is a hybrid between a Human and a Dragon. She is also one of the only members of Bailong's Legion that can use Dragon Magic, in her case, Wood Dragon Magic, earning her the nickname of the Wooden Demon Queen. She is also a canidate for the next queen. ' 'Appearance' Shurui takes the appearance of a young, petite teenage girl with light purple hair and yellow eyes. In her hair contains multiple ribbons on the side. She wears what looks like a red, white, and black uniform, consisting of a white vest, a short white skirt, white stockings, and white shoes. There are a few patterns of red and black on these clothes. 'Personality' Shurui usually present herself as a cute and sweet girl. Despite this, she is very sassy and possesses an extremly caustic wit. She often teases and mocks her fellow Demon Generals. Also, she seems to enjoy it when people give her attention, usually doing quite strange things to get people's attention. 'History' 'Equipment' '''Scythe: ' 'Magic and Abilities' 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' Master Scythe Specialist: 'Shurui is a master in the art of scythe weilding. She can use her scythe to slash and hack away at opponents and deflect projectiles with immense spinning. She is able to change the way she holds her scythe and the way her feet are placed to get a better advantage in combat situations. She can also use the chain on her scythe to throw the weapon at the opponent and then swing it around at long range to deliver long and powerful scythe swings. She can even use the chain to cause the sctyhe to spin around her rapidly, allowing her a 360 degree defense and offense. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Despite the fact that Shurui usually uses her scythe in combat, she can also hold her ground when it comes to physical hand-to-hand combat. When she uses hand to hand combat, she mostly uses her legs, delivering fast yet powerful kicks on her opponent. She can also use hand to hand combat while using her scythe, using multiple kicks after sending a powerful scythe attack against the opponent. 'Physical Attributes High Strength: 'Despite her lean figure, she has a impressive amount of strength. She is easily capable of breaking free from any attack that is meant to bind or trap her with ease. Her strength is also enough to completly shatter diamond, something that should be impossible. She can also remove a gigantic tree from its roots and use it as a baseball bat, causing the enemy to fly. '''Impressive Speed: ' '''Immense Durability: 'Magical Abilities' Immense Magic Power: 'Wood Dragon Magic' Wood Dragon Magic(木竜魔法 Kiryū Mahō): Wood Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Dragon Magic that involves the element of wood. This Magic allows the user to incorporate the element of wood into their body, gaining the exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Wood Dragons. The user is capable of freely manipulating wood to use as a form of both offense and defense. The user is capable of enchancing their unarmed blows by turning their limbs into wood. The user also can create multiple trees in the battlefield to take advantage of their surroundings. The user is also able to merge with trees, allowing them to hide among trees and attack their opponent when they least expect it. The user is also able to grow different plants for supportive abilities. The user can also mutate plants as well as revive dead or withered plants. The user can even create clones made of wood to attack the opponent. The user can cause grass and flowers to be sharper than blades, making the user an extremly damgerous opponent. The user is also capable of consuming outside sources of wood to restore their body to a heathly state. *'Wood Dragon's Roar'(木竜の咆哮 Kiryū no Hōkō): *'Wood Dragon's Cutting Branch'(木竜の切断枝 Kiryū no ''S''etsudaneda): *'Branching Off'(分岐 Bunki): *'Woodworks Duplicate'(木工重複 Mokkō Jūfuku): *'Wooden Tree Forest'(木製木森 Mokusei Kimori): *'Hidden Wooden Dragon'(隠れ木龍 Kakure Kiryū): *'Great Tree Eruption'(大木火山 Ōki Kazan): *'Wooden Scale Protection'(木規模保護 Kikibo Hogo): *'Ruled by Nature: Thousand Armed Lord'(自然に支配 :千武装卿 Shizen ni Shihai: Senbusōkyō): 'Trivia' Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Demon General Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid